


Not Your Usual Negotiations

by sinkhole



Series: Winter's Home [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkhole/pseuds/sinkhole
Summary: Part 3. Bucky gets his wheels and it's not what Tony expected.Pest control is also arranged.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Winter's Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016086
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Half Ton Baby

Tony sipped what he considered to be vigorously bland coffee from a flimsy paper cup in the waiting area of the DMV as he caught up on some SI memos. He figured Bucky should be done his test soon and let his gaze wander out the windows to the parking lot, looking for the dark blue sedan.

Bucky hadn’t needed any time to get used to the car before his driving test. He’d just looked it over from the passenger seat on the drive to the testing centre and had seemed satisfied. Tony had been tempted to bring something fun like one of the Lambos or the Zenvo with its 1000+ horsepower but he realized that would be more about himself than about Bucky who just wanted a driver’s license and not a spectacle.

He spotted the sedan a few minutes later coming into the lot and shortly after that, Bucky was striding into the building with the paperwork in hand and joining the line. Tony finished up an email he’d been noodling for a while, aiming for just the right tone; somewhere between cajoling and bullying. It was for a good cause so the method was forgivable if it yielded results. He mused that Bucky had the same approach when he chivied Tony into doing things that were good for him. It seemed to get results because Tony was a sad, pathetic man who’d apparently do many things to see that self-satisfied little smirk Bucky bestowed on him when he complied. He then wondered if Bucky had been like that towards Steve. Steve was bullheaded so maybe Bucky came by his technique out of necessity. Tony then wondered if he was bullheaded. He wanted to share no character traits with Rogers but he had to allow that he might have an oppositional nature…

“Thanks again Tony,” Bucky said from behind him, startling Tony into nearly dropping his coffee and Starkpad. Bucky was tucking a shiny new license into his wallet. “You’re still ok for time?”

“Yup. All good.” Tony said as he collected his things and got up before making his way to the exit, Bucky falling in beside him. “You’ve got me ‘til about five but I could push it if needed.”

In the parking lot, Tony made for the passenger side and saw Bucky pause for a moment in his peripheral before he unlocked the car and walked around to the driver’s side. “So, where are we going?”

“It’s near Brant Lake so just under an hour,” Bucky said as he buckled up and started the car. They drove out of the lot and headed west about a hundred feet before pulling into a Dunkin’ Donuts drive through. “Probably need a refill?”

Tony grinned. “Wouldn’t say no to a Boston cream either.” It seemed every day he was with Bucky was a cheat day but it wasn’t all that often. He probably was giving Bucky the impression that he ate this way all the time though. Next time he’d get a salad. Maybe.

Soon they were on the road, enjoying their snacks and coffees as the early autumn landscape whipped by.

“So, I was thinking I could start my own business doing handy work, odd jobs, property maintenance. That kind of thing. Start nice and slow, see where it goes,” Bucky said, not taking his eyes off the road.

Tony realized Bucky was asking him for his opinion when he didn’t continue. “I think that’s a great idea. Low investment cost upfront and you can scale as needed,” he said as he thought of what might be required to get that off the ground. “You probably just need the vehicle and some tools to start. You can use anything of mine to get a feel for what you might need most before buying. You’ll also want liability insurance and maybe some certifications down the road.” Bucky was already very handy and super strong – it seemed like a great fit and a definite departure from his previous skill set. Tony guessed that’s what this was really about. “How are you going to get started?”

“Maybe put up some flyers? Do it old school. Was thinking about a website down the road.”

“A website would be helpful – it’s good to have an online presence,” Tony agreed. “That’s easy though and you won’t have to manage anything if you just use it like a business card. I can help you get set up with that. Won’t take any time. Once you’ve finished some jobs you can post photos of your work and reviews. You have a business name in mind?”

“Um, I was thinking of just using my name. Is that dumb?”

Tony made a show of glaring at Bucky. “Are you really asking _me_ that? Pretty sure your phone and the hoodie you’re wearing have my name on it.”

“But you’re famous, not infamous. It makes sense,” Bucky argued. “I feel like I might be shooting myself in the foot.”

“I think you’ll find there are many who disagree about me but I do it anyway because I want to and it works. Mostly because I insist. People are going to know who you are anyway. They’ll get to know how great you are and will tell all their friends, regardless of what you pick.”

Bucky didn’t say anything further but Tony caught him smiling into his coffee.

Bucky eventually turned their car into a residential driveway that led to a small and tidy looking clapboard house. Tony nodded at the other vehicle in the drive. “That it?”

“Yeah.”

It was a black late model half ton truck that appeared to be in great shape, cosmetically anyway.

“Looks sharp,” Tony said, eyeing the aggressive styling of the front end and grill appraisingly. He hadn’t known what Bucky would be looking at and a truck didn’t surprise him but he’d figured Bucky would go for a no-frills vehicle. This one appeared to be pretty tricked out.

The owner, a slightly grizzled older fellow with kind eyes and white hair sticking out from under a ball cap, came out to greet them and gave them a rundown of the truck’s maintenance history and offered up the keys after popping the hood.

There was no question this vehicle looked like it should belong to the former winter soldier. It was a tank of a truck. Everything was black. Even the badging, bezels and rims were black. It had an upgraded cab with what looked like a pretty decent media console and premium black leather seats. It was just a surprise that Bucky would splash out like this. It’s not that Tony necessarily thought he’d be buying a fifteen year old Ford Fiesta, he didn’t know what he’d expected actually, but it wasn’t this. He’d seen the coupons for orange juice and five grain bread that Bucky had clipped and left on the table. Maybe he had selective sticker shock and it only involved things that had existed back in the day. That made sense the more Tony considered it. He’d also seen Bucky’s laptop and gear and it was all high end stuff so it didn’t look like he had an issue spending a chunk of change, on tech at least.

Tony took a look at the engine – he had a passing familiarity with the design. It was a v8 but the technology used here saved fuel when cruising by deactivating cylinders. When needed though, it had 390 HP and 400 lb torque which was nothing to sneeze at. It looked to be well maintained so he went to the cab for a look there. He found Bucky sitting in the driver’s seat running his hand along various surfaces with a reverent expression.

“You ok there?” Tony chuckled.

“I knew what I was coming to look at but this is so much nicer than I thought,” Bucky said. “I can’t believe I can have this.”

Tony’s eyes darted to the owner standing off to the side some distance. “Ok, you’ve got to keep the heart eyes under wraps or you won’t be able to negotiate to your advantage.”

“I can’t help it,” Bucky muttered as he flicked through media screen configurations via the steering wheel mounted control.

“You want me to deal with that?” Tony said after some time and meaning it ironically.

“Would you?” Bucky asked distractedly. “Look at that - there’s even heated seats. In a truck.”

Tony couldn’t help but smile. He was powerless against this version of Bucky. Who was he kidding. He was weak for every version of Bucky. He sighed. “Let’s take it for a spin at least before you propose.”

Bucky stopped his ogling and turned to Tony, looking offended. “What do you take me for? I’m _sensible._ There’s got to be at least one date before any talk of marriage.”

The truck drove great. It was an incredibly smooth ride and there weren’t any flaws Tony could find beyond worn treads and the expected mileage and wear and tear for a six year old vehicle.

He talked the owner down a few hundred just because the asking price was always a suggestion but it was very reasonable based on the current market value that FRIDAY helpfully supplied.

Bucky took out an envelope of cash and started counting out the bills.

“Are you for real?” Tony hissed. “You’ve been walking around with 20 Gs in your back pocket? Haven’t you heard of electronic transfers?”

“What?” Bucky said defensively. “I like dealing with cash.”

“Ok grampa, but this is exactly where you do want a paper trail,” Tony said as he wondered how much cash Bucky kept in his pants on the regular.

Tony watched as the owner took the stack and started counting the bills for himself with obvious relish. “Old timers,” he said under his breath which prompted Bucky to move closer and give him a bump on the arm.

“Hey now, respect your elders, sonny.”

They grabbed a quick lunch and then drove to a closer DMV to get plates before Tony dropped Bucky off back at the truck and headed to the city for the Manhattan Applied Science Society dinner he’d agreed to attend. He got a text from Bucky while he’d zoned out during a speech, thinking about Bucky of course.

(20:34) _You helped me so much today. Thank you, Tony._

(20:35) **Anytime. Friends, right?**

(20:37) _Yeah, but it seems it’s always me benefitting from that. Doesn’t seem fair._

(20:39) **Bucky, you make it easy. Always happy to help.**

(20:40) **Besides, you help me too. Pergola? Concussion? That amazing meatloaf last week? You helped me gain 5 pounds!**

(20:40) **Ok, so maybe no thanks to you there.**

(20:41) **But I’m contradictory so if you make it again, we can call it even.**

(20:41) _Square deal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No disrespect meant to the Ford Fiesta. Super popular and inexpensive car in production 1976-2019.


	2. Additional Trouble

Tony was deep into some code he was working on when his phone rang.

“Fri, whos’it and what do they want?” he asked distractedly.

“ _Colonel James Rhodes is calling_ ,” FRIDAY replied after a moment. “ _He requests that you pick up the damn phone_. _His words, boss_.”

Tony brightened and immediately took the call. “Rhodey! Is Feast Day still on because I’m getting pants custom made with expanding dinner panels. This is the year I’m finally going to impress your grandma. I can feel it,” he said excitedly. Rhodey’s one hundred year old grandma, or however old she was, had been needling Tony for decades.

“You’ve tried every year you’ve been able to make it, man. Since you were seventeen,” Rhodey said, sounding markedly less excited.

“And it drives me Rhodey. She’s been belittling my stomach capacity since we met. I think getting approval from her is the sole reason I’m still alive.” Tony privately thought seeing him struggle for her approval was the reason she was still hanging in there.

“I think she knows it too,” Rhodey agreed. “I was actually calling to see if you could still make it if we move it to December the 5th. Aunt Stacy this time.”

Tony quickly consulted his calendar and didn’t see anything that couldn’t be adjusted. It wouldn’t be Feast Day if it didn’t change dates a few times to accommodate everyone. Usually, it landed somewhere between Thanksgiving and Christmas and it was the holiday event Tony looked forward to the most.

“Yup, no problem. Gives me extra time to practice getting to third helpings.”

“You might need it. Carlos and Louise are bringing their piri piri churrasqueira chicken again. With the little round potatoes.”

Tony whistled appreciatively. “Good call on the custom pants, me.” He would eat his weight in those little round potatoes. He _would_. “Actually, can I bring a guest? Do you have room for one more? I know somebody who’s eating capacity your grandma would respect.”

“Sure Tones. Anyone I know?”

“It’s James Barnes. He’s been staying at my cabin since July. He, uh, hasn’t been getting out much.”

“…”

“I know you’re still there. I can hear you breathing Honeybear,” Tony pointed out after the silence had stretched on for a while. He hadn’t told anyone about Bucky yet and had started to feel like Bucky was some dark secret he kept stashed away at his cabin. He expected some well-intentioned push back from his friend though and braced himself.

“I could have sworn I just heard you say you were bringing the Winter Soldier to my family dinner, but you wouldn’t do that would you?” Rhodey asked in a measured tone.

“Former Winter Soldier. He’s deprogrammed. Will not comply and is fully housebroken.” Tony almost laughed at his phrasing. He would not be telling Rhodey about the kitchen incident at this time. “I ran into him and we sort of started over. It’s been nice.”

“How does that translate to him living at your place?” Rhodey asked, sounding incredulous.

“He was going to go live in the woods. In a tent!”

“So now he’s taking advantage of your generosity.”

“No, he’s not like that,” Tony said firmly. “There isn’t a thing I’ve offered that he hasn’t tried to pay for including rent. He keeps the place up. He built me a pergola Rhodey. He started his own handy man and property maintenance business and he cooks me dinner every time I go there, and took care of me when I hit my head and…” Tony became aware he was babbling and had said too much. His jaw clicked shut.

“Tony…” Rhodey warned.

“What?” Tony said innocently.

“Tony! You can’t just… Why are you like this?”

“You know you like the way I am Sour Patch.”

“What about Siberia? Your parents?”

Rhodey was not holding back but Tony had spent a lot of time thinking about this. “It felt good to put that behind me. I think it helped him too. He’s… A good person Rhodey. He was a victim, same as me.”

There was silence again and Tony could picture his friend wearing a variety of exasperated expressions.

“I think I need a time out,” Rhodey finally said in a tone that was deeply aggrieved. “I don’t even have the words. Talk later.”

“OK. Bye Platypus,” Tony said feeling slightly guilty. It’s not like he was doing anything wrong, helping out a friend, but maybe he should have mentioned it to his best friend sooner, or at least not brought Bucky up for the first time so offhandedly and as a plus one.

The next time Tony saw Bucky was in late October when he delivered an update about the pension in person. His lawyers were extremely capable, the best actually, but even they had slammed up against the bureaucratic wall surrounding this case. The current argument was whether Bucky met the definition of a disabled veteran since he was now super enabled. Yes, he was missing an arm but he was also enhanced because of the prosthetic and also, how did consent play into a case of body modification for both the arm and the serum when the result improved the physical condition and could be considered life saving in some instances. His case was going to set precedents.

They were also arguing about how to calculate his rate for seventy years as a prisoner of war. The existing calculations for pain and suffering had no scope for Bucky’s situation. That would take longer but, in the meantime, Veteran’s Affairs had finally allowed him the small basic pension for a disabled war veteran so he’d at least have a monthly income from that. He’d eventually get the back pay as a lump sum settlement and it would be a very nice chunk of change.

Tony had called ahead but arrived at the cabin first and was poking around in the garage when he heard the truck pull up a few minutes later. He wandered out to meet Bucky who was just climbing down out of his truck and Tony had to stop a moment to take all that in. Bucky looked like he’d just come back from a modeling gig for Belstaff rather than from a handy man job. He had his leather boots on and a dark waxed cotton jacket which was open to reveal a thick oatmeal coloured cable knit Irish sweater. The look was crowned with a knit hat which his hair was escaping from. And then there was the whole gorgeous face and everything else, thing.

“Nice sweater,” Tony said, immediately feeling betrayed by what had come out of his mouth. He was acutely aware that he’d been progressively losing his cool around Bucky like no other time in his life. Where did his game go?

Bucky looked at Tony for a beat as if evaluating his sincerity and then followed that thread, looking down at his sweater. “Mrs. Nealy made it. I did some handy work around her house.” He shrugged. “She’s a pensioner.”

Tony didn’t think he could take any more. Bucky accepted payment in sweaters made by little old ladies. _He accepted payment in sweaters_. Tony felt like clutching at his heart dramatically but he restrained himself. His heart was being dramatic anyway, without further assistance.

It was exactly at this point in Tony’s cardiac crisis that the flap on Bucky’s jacket pocket lifted and a tiny white head popped out before letting loose a pitiful cry as it looked around shakily.

“Hey, we haven’t asked Tony yet. Your timing is no good,” Bucky said looking down and gently stroking the fuzzy little head with his index finger before looking to Tony. “So, we were wondering if you’d mind another guest. Hopefully you’re not allergic? Just until I find her a home.”

“What is that tiny creature? An albino gerbil?” Tony asked as he made his way closer to what was obviously a kitten.

“Found her this morning in a ditch near one of my jobs,” Bucky said. “It’s amazing she didn’t drown or freeze. She didn’t belong to anyone nearby.”

Such a small little thing. Tony turned to the kitten in the pocket, crouching down enough to be eye level and spoke to it very seriously. “Household centipede population control. That’s your job should you choose to stay. That’ll have to wait until you’re actually bigger than a centipede though. Do we have an understanding?”

The kitten meowed louder and Tony nodded, satisfied. “I think we have an agreement,” he said, standing up. “I’m not allergic.” It hardly mattered though. Tony figured Bucky could ask him just about anything at this point and he’d agree.

As they walked to the cabin, Bucky told him how banged up she’d been but a visit with the vet proved it was mostly dirt and a few minor scrapes. The vet guessed she might have been another animal’s intended lunch or someone abandoned her, maybe by tossing her out of their car. Bucky had come along just in time and since she was too young to be away from her mother, he was going to fill in.

Tony just about passed out from an abundance of feelings when he saw Bucky holding the kitten in one palm, preparing to feed her kitten formula with an eyedropper. She’d gripped his thumb with her tiny paws and was being fiercely possessive with it and the purring coming out of her was ridiculously loud for such a small body. She sounded like a two-stroke lawnmower with the choke left on. 

“What’s Feast Day?” Bucky asked out of nowhere while gently trying to coax the kitten into position.

“How do you know about Feast Day?” Tony asked, his eyebrows rocketing in the direction of his hairline.

“Met your friend, James Rhodes.”

“When?” Tony asked, sounding a little too shrill for his liking.

Bucky did not look at Tony or express any emotion to help him gauge how _that_ went down. Because holy Jesus. “He paid me a visit last week.”

“Oh yeah?” Tony asked, aiming for an unconcerned tone and failing. “Is this the part where I apologize for the actions of my well meaning but extremely overprotective friend?”

“Nah, it was cool. He’s a good friend to you,” Bucky said as the kitten finally got the idea and latched on to the eyedropper. “Honestly, I kind of expected a visit like that from someone, sooner.”

Tony let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“He’s actually going to help me and run interference for any more visits, now that I’m in the system,” Bucky continued. “Seems like it’s going to be ok.”

“Really?” This was going so much better than he’d thought.

“And he told me to get the details about Feast Day from you,” Bucky finally looked up and gave Tony a smile that seemed a bit on the shy side.

Huh. One visit and Bucky had clearly won Rhodey over, at least conditionally, not that he was particularly surprised at Bucky’s ability to do that. Maybe more at Rhodey’s willingness to go along with it. It made him unaccountably happy.

“Grandma Rhodes is going to love you,” Tony promised. He’d just have to win her love by proxy and that was ok because it was Bucky.


End file.
